Shizuka and Kanra
by sarin68
Summary: Genderbent Shizaya meeting real Shizaya. Rated M for later yuri and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! If I did Shizaya would be canon and I'd be the happiest person I know.

Warning: This fanfic contains yaoi (boyXboy) and yuri (girlXgirl) if you do not like this, then don't fucking read it. Seriously. The actual mature yuri and yaoi are much later, but dreams and thoughts are free game until then!

Please favorite, and review!

* * *

The high-school girl skipped as she let the school's campus. High school wasn't nearly as fun when her precious mutant wasn't there. The high-schooler glanced back at the school and grinned. Her long black hair stood out against her fair skin, but she didn't notice as she turned back and danced away. She was going to find her precious mutant for some fun.

The high-schooler's name was Kanra. Her father had never given her a last name, but she's didn't need one. The mutant's name was Shizuka, and similarly she did not possess a surname. They had been raised almost as sisters, but they could never get along very well. Even when they were kids, Shizuka was always chasing Kanra around with something like chairs or tables, gradually increasing the weight of her projectiles throughout the years. Kanra had developed a proficiency in parkour, and always carried a small blade with her to defend herself against the bigger girl.

Kanra wasn't scared of the mutant, though. No, she could never be scared of her beautiful rival. Shizuka was just someone who was there to fight, tease, and flirt with. She was sure that the mutant felt the same way about her.

Kanra glanced around with a smirk. She had always been monitored until now, and had never been allowed to go out much, except for occasionally sneaking out to see the outside world. She was homeschooled until the end of middle-school, and shoved into a private high-school of her father's choice. Shizuka was the same way, of course. Their father didn't have a favorite, but they both secretly believed that he favored the other.

Shizuka was gone because of what had happened a few days previously. Shizuka had dyed her hair blonde while skipping class, most likely to rebel against their controlling father, and Kanra had noticed shortly after. Kanra had gently teased her, saying it made her like a golden poison-dart frog. Shizuka got angry and they terrorized the school with their destruction. Shizuka had accidentally broken a few bones, and had been sent to the hospital to recover. She was due out today, but Kanra didn't feel like putting up with school unless Shizuka was there.

Kanra passed by a shop with a gorgeous fur-trimmed jacket. Her father always gave them lunch money, but Kanra had saved up some by skipping a few lunches. Having that money now, she decided that she wanted the jacket. She went in a bought it, pulling it on over her uniform. It made her feel warm and cozy. She had enough to buy black leggings as well, putting them on under her skirt. She felt very stylish now, feeling ready to investigate the mysterious city.

* * *

Shizuka had torn off the casts as soon as she felt her bones were fixed. The doctors disapproved, but they could hardly argue with her when she tore the casts off herself, scaring them with her strength. Stomping out of the stupid building before they could call her father to pick her up, she made her way to the convenience store just a block away. She needed a good smoke before her father came and dragged her back home.

Taking a cigarette the newly purchased pack, Shizuka thought about her beloved ant. The nickname had come from Kanra's small form and her black hair. Shizuka had gotten her growth spurt earlier than the smaller girl, and had commented that the girl looked like an ant until she had gotten bigger herself. Seeing how much it irritated the other girl, Shizuka had decided that the nickname was perfect.

Shizuka scowled when she remembered how badly ants could bite. She lit the cigarette in her mouth as she thought about the stupid knife that Kanra always had with her. That little knife was just like an ant's pincers, except used almost solely on Shizuka. The bigger girl had a few scars from where Kanra had cut her a few times.

Hearing a crumpling noise, Shizuka noticed that her fist had tightened around the pack of cigarettes. She unclenched her fist, and took a long drag at the cigarette. Once it was just a nub, she ground it into an ashtray and leaned against the building.

A few birds chirped and flew around. They seemed peaceful, able to fly this way and that, never being told where to go. Shizuka had never gotten that. Her father was always telling her where to be and when. She was restricted to only being in her house, the school, or the hospital on the days she had been injured.

She was tired of always being told what to do. That idiot ant had managed to sneak out a few times, disappearing for only an hour or so at a time to do whatever she wanted. That was what Shizuka wanted, to be free and be her own master. Of course not being as sneaky as the ant, she had been unable to elude their father and gain her freedom.

Shizuka stared up at the sky. The doctors had probably called her father by now, so he was probably on his way to pick her up. Deciding to cease her freedom, Shizuka began her long walk down the road, waiting for something interesting to catch her wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanra smirked to herself, noticing all of the people's stares on her as she walked down the street. Despite having nothing to do, and having no one to tease, she was having fun just watching the lovely people live their lovely lives. It was fun watching a few people call out to others in friendly or aggressive ways, others seeming to talk to themselves only for Kanra to see the cellphones in their hands, and still others not talking to anyone but just going about their personal business. It was all just so fascinating that Kanra wanted to watch it all day.

Just as she jumped onto a bridge's railing, she heard someone scream "**IZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!"** She turned around quickly, eager to see which of her lovely humans possessed so much anger. She had thought only Shizuka capable of that kind of rage.

She dodged quickly, a giant vending machine crashing into the spot she had just vacated. The man who had yelled was just a bartender, but looked surprisingly like Kanra's precious mutant, short blonde hair and all. He was already grabbing at a new projectile, snarling in her direction the whole time.

Startled, Kanra let out a squeak as she was forced to dodge another machine as he yelled "IZAYA!" again.

Kanra looked around. No one was nearby, and she had no idea who this "Izaya" was supposed to be. He couldn't possibly mean—

"I told you to never show your face in 'Bukuro again!" the man spat, stomping closer when he saw that she was making no move to escape.

Kanra's pulse was beating wildly. She had never been attacked by anyone besides Shizuka before, and this man was making her more anxious than she had ever been with her beloved mutant. She had to guarantee that this monster would hold back, and that made her almost scared enough to run away.

The man pulled out a signpost and glared at her silence. "DIE FLEA!" he screamed, swinging the post down in an arch that was aimed straight at Kanra.

* * *

Shizuka had been walking for a while. She was in her school uniform, and it was causing a few people to stare at her with creepy looks. She had stolen a little of Kanra's money that morning, and so had enough to buy a cheap outfit in a store to get the stares off of her. She had bought a cheap black skirt, plain white shirt, a black vest, a bowtie to finish the look, and then got some blue sunglasses just for the sake of it. She kept her tights and shoes from her school uniform, but ditched her other clothes. She would just make her father buy her a new one.

This got her less stares, but she still didn't like it. One man in particular wasn't even trying to conceal the perverted look he had on his face as he eyed her chest. She was about to pummel him when she heard someone yelling. The man's voice seemed to startle everyone around, making them all look in the same direction. Many of them even began walking in the opposite direction, glancing worriedly back at where the noise had come from as they went.

Shizuka had decided that no one but Kanra could cause as much commotion, and decided to see what the ant had gotten into this time. The scene she found would have been laughable if it wasn't for the worried look in Kanra's eyes.

A man dressed similarly to Shizuka was stomping toward the ant with violence in his eyes. Shizuka would have respected him for it if it wasn't directed at her ant. Only she could threaten the ant like that, and she wasn't going to let anyone else make the ant look as scared as she did.

The man pulled out a signpost and screamed, "DIE FLEA!" just as Shizuka made her move.

Shizuka darted forward, pulling out a stop sign as she did, and forced herself between the ant and her assailant. Her signpost caught the man's, making the scene almost like they were holding swords.

"You're late," Kanra said, her tone arrogant.

"Shut it, ant!" Shizuka spat, barely keeping the man's signpost where it was. She was leaning backwards, with one leg back to stabilize her. He was leaning forward, glaring as he saw the defiance in her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled, shoving down harder.

"That's my line," Shizuka spat, moving back slightly to be in a better position to hold him off. Kanra had moved away slightly, allowing Shizuka the room to do so.

"Is Shizu-chan terrorizing the public again?" a familiar voice sneered.

All three of them glanced at the voice, and a familiar figure stood nearby, practically radiating arrogance.

"FLEA?" the strong man asked angrily at the same time Shizuka yelled, "ANT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Cool!" Kanra cheered, running over to the man who looked like her. She saw that he was analyzing her just as closely, and smiled widely at him saying, "I'm Kanra, and you are?"

He almost answered but the aggressive man interrupted with his shout of "What the fuck flea?!"

"Ah Shizu-chan!" the man said with an arrogant smirk that Kanra admired. "I didn't know there was a human who could match Shizu-chan's strength!"

"Truly?" Kanra asked. "My mutant's strength is unparalleled, ne?"

Shizuka growled and spat, "Shut up ant! I'm going to kill you as soon as this idiot stops shoving me!"

The monster-like man growled and turned his attention to Shizuka. "Don't get in my way then!" he spat.

"Then don't attack my things!" she spat back.

Kanra cheered and said to her lookalike, "They're getting along, ne?"

The man grinned at her and agreed, "Two of a kind, ne?"

A sharp whistle alerted Kanra and Shizuka to their father's arrival. Glancing at each other, they both knew how much trouble they were in. Shizuka shoved the monster's signpost to the side, dropping her own in the process.

"Nice meeting you!" Kanra cheered, darting off to where she knew their father was waiting.

"Wait for me ant!" Shizuka called after her.

* * *

"I told you two to be careful!" Shizuka's father lectured her. "You two don't know how harsh the world truly is, and people out there will chew you up and spit you out without a second thought!"

"I can handle anything," Shizuka muttered. Kanra wasn't there, having been lectured to earlier and sent to her room.

Her father gave her a stern look. "You only think that, but how many times has Kanra managed to cut you, or trick you into injuring yourself? How many times have you been in the hospital? How many times have you passed out due to being in too much pain to bare?"

"I have gotten stronger!" Shizuka muttered.

"But everyone has their limits."

"Not me. I will always get stronger!"

He shook his head sadly. "You don't understand the world as I do." She was quiet and he sighed. "There was a man you met who was like you, wasn't there?"

Shizuka perked up. Did he know about that man? How did he know? Was he going to tell her? What about that man like Kanra? Did he know about him?

Seeing the recognition in her eyes he continued, "I thought as much. I believed Heiwajima-san would be on the down-low today. After all, Orihara-san was in town yesterday and hardly ever returns two days in a row. I was hoping you were just fighting with a strange gangster though."

Shizuka's ears perked. She didn't want to interrupt, for fear that he was giving her too much information.

"Those two are known from their evil deeds," her father continued, almost as if he was talking to himself. "Heiwajima-san has monstrous strength, and is known as the beast of Ikebukuro. Orihara-san is just an information broker, but one who seems to be involved in too many underground deals to be decent. Neither of them should be crossed if one wishes to live long."

"And this beast is like me?" Shizuka asked.

Her father smiled, embarrassed. "Well in a way, but at the same time not. He does not act human, but you are very much human."

That wasn't what she had asked for. She wanted to know where her demonic strength came from, and was hoping to get an answer for that.

"And the man like Kanra?" Shizuka asked instead of bringing up her true question.

"He is a lot like her as well, but again he doesn't act human. He actually refers to everyone as his 'precious humans' as if we belong to him. He is also mentally unstable, consistently unpredictable, which we know Kanra is not."

This confirmed to Shizuka how little their father truly knew about them. Kanra was always talking about others as if she was not part of them, preferring to act like an overseer or manager. Shizuka herself was also less human-like than she wished. She had always done her best to cry whenever she was injured, but always felt the uncontrollable rage inside her no matter how hard she tried to repress it.

"Off to bed," her father said, interrupting her thoughts. "Think about what I said about the world's cruelty."

Shizuka left the room silently, giving up every misconception she had about her father having her best interests at heart.

* * *

Kanra watched as Shizuka left room where they had received their father's lectures. Of course she had listened to it all, wanting to be sure not to miss anything that happened. She always wanted to be a part of things, though not in the limelight. She preferred to be the secret puppet-master.

Shizuka sighed as she walked down the hall, Kanra her silent shadow. "You heard?" she asked suddenly, not quiet startling Kanra.

"Obviously," the smaller girl answered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shizuka asked.

Kanra moved to walk next to the blonde and said, "If it includes smoking, probably not. But you of course mean that we should investigate, correct?"

Shizuka turned to the brunette and smirked. "Obviously," she copied her.

"Mimicking isn't nice, Shizu-chan."

The blonde turned to her rival. "Neither is insulting nicknames, ant."

The brunette smiled and leaned into her precious blonde. "Shizu-chan is so mean," she murmured. "She probably hasn't even thought about how to get out of here."

Shizuka smiled. "That's your area of expertise, ant."

"Aw, Shizu-chan thinks I'm an expert at something!"

"Just get to thinking, dumbass."


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuka glanced around the dark room, surprisingly anxious for once. Kanra had said this would be easy, and that's was worried her. Nothing should be easy about running away.

"This way," Kanra hissed, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her into the room to shut the door behind them. "Honestly, Shizu-chan."

Shizuka would have normally growled or spat a response, but she wasn't in the mood tonight. It was three in the morning, the time Kanra said everyone would either be asleep or drowsy and therefore most likely to not notice the two girls sneaking around.

"Here," the ant whispered, letting go of Shizuka's hand to push clothes into her arms. From the feel she could tell that they were the clothes that she had bought the previous day. "Change and I'll get mine."

"What about our other clothes?" Shizuka asked in a whisper.

"I like these better, and we can't carry much with us, can we? We can always just buy more tomorrow or whenever we need them."

"With whose money? You don't have that much saved."

"Father's of course."

Shizuka didn't like stealing, unless it was from the brunette. Stealing from anyone else was just wrong, and mean.

"Don't start," Kanra whispered before she could say anything. "Father's loaded. He always has, like a bunch of money everywhere. It's almost too easy to take it."

Shizuka had a thought then. Everything her father had said earlier, what if he was trying to push them into running away? Having a lot of money easy to take was another indicator. Was he trying to get them to run to the beast and information broker?

"Done yet?" Kanra asked.

Shizuka blushed when she realized that Kanra had been waiting for her. She quickly stripped, happy for the darkness concealing her body from the other girl, and changed into the clothes that felt so comfortable. "Done," she whispered when she had pulled on her second shoe.

"Follow me," Kanra said, the grin obvious in her tone. She grabbed Shizuka's hand again and opened the door.

* * *

Sneaking though the house was almost too easy. Kanra had done it so often she probably could have gone through purely my muscle memory.

Unfortunately she had to lead Shizuka with a hand, knowing that the bigger girl was scared of the dark and was probably losing it. The best part, however, was that very hand that Kanra was using to guide Shizuka. She felt that as long as she was holding the blonde's hand she could do anything, let alone follow a clear path out of the house.

Kanra slid the door open hesitantly. This was where she had been caught occasionally when she was being reckless. Shizuka was nervous as well, but did her best to pretend to be strong. Kanra smiled sympathetically. The strong girl relied on her strength for everything, and if you took that away she had nothing.

Seeing nothing, Kanra continued forward. She made sure to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible, glad that Shizuka was being careful as well. At the front entrance, they put their shoes on and left.

Kanra's adrenaline was making her heart beat extra fast, making her pleasure at the idea of leaving the house for good even greater. She had to admit that she was an adrenaline junkie, getting extreme pleasure from each of her fights with the blonde, making it feel that she was truly alive.

A light appeared from one of the windows in the house, and Kanra took off at a run. She was still holding Shizuka's hand, so the mutant ran with her. They smiled to each other as they ran, both feeling the high of escape.

Their endurance ran out after running for what seemed to be like an hour. Kanra normally didn't run that hard except to escape from Shizuka, but running with her was almost the same thing right? It had begun to drizzle as they were panting, and Kanra noticed now how little the strong girl was really wearing.

"Come on," she said with a giggle, "we need to get out of the rain."

They looked for somewhere to stay, but failed to find anything except an empty alley that was slightly covered by one building's overhang. Kanra wanted to keep looking, but saw Shizuka try and hide a yawn.

"Let's stop here," she said, realizing how tired she herself was.

Shizuka shrugged, probably too tired to say anything. Still holding her hand, Shizuka plopped down below the overhang. She chose the far corner of the alley, being supported by both a chain-link fence and the building's wall. She obviously didn't want to fall over and sleep on the disgusting ground.

Kanra agreed with her, settling herself between Shizuka's legs as she took off her jacket. She heard Shizuka's intake of breath to protest, but Kanra cut her off by draping the jacket over them as a blanket. Cuddled up like they, they quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lookie here boys!" a male voice nearly shouted, waking Shizuka up from a pleasant dream about eating sushi. The voice continued as Shizuka opened her eyes, "Don't see this every day!"

Shizuka's eyes burned as they adjusted to the light, and she nudged Kanra awake as she glared at the boys standing over them. There were only five of them, but they were all wearing a purple handkerchief somewhere on their person.

"What?" Kanra mumbled to Shizuka, slow to wake as always.

"Do you girls know what happens to people who mistakenly wander into our territory?" one of the boys asked, not the one who had originally spoken. "I think we can let you off though," he continued.

"For a price," his friend chuckled.

Shizuka stood up awkwardly, having to move Kanra off of her. Kanra was always slow to wake, and never wanted to move in the mornings.

"So do you want to pay up?" another boy asked. "We're looking for something to entertain us, and you two look like you could do the job."

Shizuka felt her jaw clench and her fists ball up. She was used to boys making advances on her, but she couldn't stand for anyone to make passes on Kanra.

"A fighter, huh?" the first voice asked. "Don't worry; we can beat that out of you. Boys?"

Kanra mumbled something and sat up, rubbing an eye as she did. "What's going on?" she asked tiredly.

Four of the boys attacked Shizuka, one with a pipe that she hadn't seen. One guy punched her in the stomach, another her shoulder, and another her chest. The one with the pipe bashed it over her head, denting the pipe and leaving it almost useless.

"AH!" Shizuka shouted when he hit her. The others moved back, staring at their friend as if he was stupid. "Are you fucking insane?! You aimed for my head! That could kill someone!" She looked up at them, blood staining her hair and running over her right eye. "Then that makes this karma, right?!" Pulling an arm back, she punched the man who still held the dented pipe hard enough to send him flying.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" Kanra muttered, standing up and placing a hand on Shizuka's injured shoulder.

Shizuka ignored her, screaming at the boys and rushing them. She bashed one so hard in his face he passed out right there, his nose broken. Another she tossed into the wall, his head banging on the bricks and leaving a red mark after he slid down. A fourth she punched his face, but he flew out of the alley and got up again. He and the last guy, who had narrowly dodged Shizuka's attack at him, ran away with screams of terror.

Shizuka panted, trying to calm down after beating them. She glared at the two men who were left in the alley. She wanted to kill them, kill them, kill them, kill—

"I guess Shizu-chan really is a mutant, ne~?" Kanra chuckled, moving over to the man against the brick wall.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shizuka screamed, aiming a punch at the small brunette.

Kanra dodged and ran for the alley entrance. Shizuka followed, yanking out a signpost that was in the street nearby. And like that their chase began in this insanely huge city.

* * *

Kanra giggled as she danced away from the enraged blonde. She was just in the mood for a good run, and running away from Shizuka was the only good reason to. Dodging signposts and random other projectiles, she was enjoying the new variety. Having to dodge desks and chairs and other items at school just wasn't as fun.

"I think Shizu-chan needs to improve her aim!" she called behind her.

"AH!" Shizuka screamed as another vending machine crashed to Kanra's left. "KAAANNNRRAAAAAA!"

Kanra ran down one street. She was surprised that people were avoiding her and running for cover. Of course the scared part wasn't what surprised her. What confused her was that they ran without fear, as if this was something they were all used to.

Kanra rounded another corner, and ran straight into a man. Cursing her clumsiness, she made to get up and keep running. Instead, the man had grabbed her arm and stopped her from continuing the chase. She forced him to the side of a building, hiding in its shadow as Shizuka ran by.

"KAAAAANRAAAAAA!" the mutant screamed, obviously frustrated that she had lost sight of her prey.

Once she was gone Kanra moved out of the building's shadow. She laughed loudly, trying to decide if she should chase after the blonde or just tease her about it later.

"Excuse me," the man said politely, drawing Kanra's attention to him for the first time. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

Kanra looked him up and down. He seemed young, but older than her, so probably somewhere in his twenties. He was wearing a long lab coat, the look completed by his glasses and neat but messy brunette hair. He was smiling politely at her, waiting for her answer.

"It's not polite to ask girls weird questions," Kanra said with a smile to match his.

He eyed her curiously, as if he was expecting such an answer. She made to leave, but he blocked her route. "Why don't you come with me," he suggested. "I'll buy you lunch and you can answer my question."

Kanra thought about it. "Know any good sushi places?" she asked with a wide smile.

* * *

"KAAAANNNRRRAAAAA!" Shizuka screamed searching for the girl who she knew to be long gone by now. She threw her last projectile to the side, careful to avoid any spectators, and huffed in anger.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked her from behind.

Shizuka whirled around to be faced with the ant. "KANRA!" she screamed, punching at the girl in anger and frustration. "Decided not to run away now?!"

The ant dodged easily, but the look in her eyes was perplexed and curious, not teasing as it should have been. This was when Shizuka noticed that the person she was trying to beat to a bloody pulp didn't have Kanra's curves, slight as they were. The jacket's hood was also down, and the figure's hair was much too short to be Kanra's.

"Wait," she said stopping one of her punches before it hit the figure, "you're not Kanra."

The figure smirked and answered, "Well not in the way you mean anyway, ne?"

Shizuka felt the need to punch him again. "Then who the fuck are you?!" she spat, not bothering to relax her fists or get rid of her scowl.

"Izaya Orihara, informant" the man answered, "And who might you me?"

"I don't have to answer you," she spat back.

"Oh how impolite. What if I treated you to some free sushi? I was heading to my favorite restaurant, and maybe you'd like to join me?"

"Fuck off loser," she spat, turning on her heels to stomp away.

"What if I could find this 'Kanra' for you?"

She whirled around and glared at him. She smiled back, perfectly at ease with the hate in her eyes. "How would you know where she is?" Shizuka growled. "You don't even know who she is!"

"Ah, but I have many sources," he answered, holding up a finger at her. "If you just give me a description, I will be able to find her wherever she is in Tokyo."

Shizuka looked around. She really had no other way to find the idiot ant, and if this man could find her than what other choice did she have. "Can we get cake instead of sushi?" she asked hesitantly.

Orihara-san laughed. "Sure!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kanra cheered as the tall, black Russian brought their food. Well _her_ food. The man in the lab coat said he wasn't a big fan of sushi and just wanted to treat her. She didn't care and dug in, smirking at the thought of the weirdo paying for as much as she ate.

"Are you willing to tell me your name now?" he asked after about a minute.

Kanra pushed another piece of fatty tuna in her mouth and said, "You first."

His smile widened – Kanra noticed that his smile had never truly disappeared, just grow smaller or bigger – and he answered, "Shinra Kishitani."

"So what do you do, Shinra?" Kanra wasn't one to be polite. She hardly ever used honorifics, and didn't even pause her eating to speak to him.

"I'm an underground doctor," he answered. "That means I help people who would prefer not to see a professional doctor. Will you answer my question now?"

Kanra nodded and swallowed. She glanced unhappily at the absence of sushi in front of her before saying, "Kanra."

"And what is your last name, Kanra?" he asked politely.

She shrugged and rested her head on her hands. "You're weird," she said matter-of-factly. "Don't you think it's weird for a man to treat a girl who isn't his girlfriend to sushi? Your girlfriend might get mad."

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" he asked, eyeing her with a determined look.

She gestured to window. "Well a woman has been parked out there on her motorcycle staring this way for some time," she said in a bored tone. "I figured she's either your girlfriend or a stalker, but I doubted anyone would bother to stalk you."

The man quickly paid and ran out to talk to the girl. Kanra followed slowly, looking around for something interesting. Nothing kept her attention like Shizuka, and she was starting to regret leaving the blonde.

"This is Kanra, Celty," Shinra said with a laugh.

Kanra turned to see the woman, dressed in a tight black riding outfit, holding Shinra by his collar. She was obviously upset with him, but made no sound of anger or outburst.

"Pleased to meet you, Celty" Kanra said in a bored tone, deciding to try and be polite for once.

The figure took out a phone and typed quickly on it. She then held it up for Kanra to see. On it was typed "This isn't some stupid trick is it?"

Kanra scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. She wanted to growl at the mute, to spit and hiss and overall be angry. Deciding it was probably just irritation with missing Shizuka, she tried to get past it and put on her best poker face.

The mute typed again, this time it said, "I'm sorry. You just look like someone I know, and he uses the penname 'Kanra'."

Kanra smiled. "Is he at least cute?" she asked with a giggle.

* * *

Shizuka followed the Kanra-lookalike to a cake shop, but stayed outside. She didn't trust this weirdo any more than she trusted the ant, even less actually since she didn't know this man's motives. Shizuka was on edge too. It was past noon, and it had been an hour since she had last seen Kanra properly. In this huge city anything could happen to the small defenseless ant. Shizuka shook her head. No the ant was capable of defending herself; she'd be fine.

The man, returned, carrying a small cake wrapped in a cute box. Shizuka's stomach rumbled at the sight, reminding her that she had already ran around that morning and hadn't even had breakfast.

Orihara-san chuckled. "I'll take you back to my place to eat then. You can take to me on the way."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "No way, weirdo. I'm not dumb enough to fall for that!"

Orihara's eyes widened a bit. "Oh no! I'm not thinking that at all. But if you'd prefer, we can find somewhere nearby for you to eat and talk."

Shizuka didn't reply, but he saw this as a yes. He took the box and used it like a carrot for a horse, leading her to where he wanted to stop. Stopping at the next bench he saw, he gave her the box and watched her dig into the cake eagerly. Never being one to eat slowly, the tiny cake was eaten soon enough, making Shizuka slightly sad that she hadn't savored it.

"Is this the same 'Kanra' from yesterday?" Orihara-san asked when he saw that she was done.

Shizuka glanced at him suspiciously. "Depends," she answered warily.

He chuckled and waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh please don't be so wary of me. I'm just a simple informant, meaning I just like to know for knowledge's sake. Besides, I saw you two in your little confrontation with Shizu-chan yesterday, remember?"

Shizuka lifted an eyebrow at him. She vaguely remembered a man who looked like Kanra there, but not vividly enough to be certain. Besides, who was this 'Shizu-chan' he was referring to? That was Kanra's stupid nickname for her.

"AH! Shizu-chan turned into a girl!" a high-pitched voice cheered, quickly joined with a male's "No way!"

Shizuka looked up and saw four people about Orihara-san's age standing a little ways away. The only girl and one of the men were pointing and ogling at her, making her irritated again.

"Oh please," another man from their group said with irritation. "Izaya probably just got someone who looked like him and dressed her up like him. Isn't that right?" The man addressed Orihara-san with his question.

Shizuka saw Orihara-san shrug and say, "Hard to say Dotachin, but I was not the one to find her. If anything I'd say—"

"Hurry and find Kanra," Shizuka cut in rudely, not wanting to be around idiots for long.

"OOOooo she even sounds like Shizu-chan!" the girl exclaimed. Turning to her friend she whispered, "Ne~ what if they're on a date! This could be Izaya's way of expressing his feelings toward Shizu-chan!"

"No way!" her companion argued. "She clearly dislikes him as much as Shizuo does."

"Exactly!" the girl asserted, cheering to herself at the thoughts going through her head.

"Patience," Orihara-san told her with a smile. "I'll find her soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Kanra was pouting now, but refused to show it to the weird Shinra and Celty pair. They were talking animatedly – well Shinra was talking, only occasionally pausing for his mute girlfriend – to each other about her, and she didn't care what they were saying.

The sound of a crashing signpost made her perk up. She looked up to see her precious mutant stomping towards her, completely furious as the last time she had seen her. She was so happy that Kanra didn't even notice that the mutant was now wearing pants instead of a skirt and had slightly shorter hair.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Kanra cheered, jumping onto her beloved Shizuka and holding her tightly.

"What the fuck flea?" Shizuka's oddly deep voice spat. With her insane strength she pushed Kanra off her, making Kanra see that this wasn't her precious blonde.

"No fair!" Kanra complained, jumping back up on her feet without hesitation. "Where's Shizu-chan you imposter!"

"Ah Shizuo," Shinra said with a wide smile, "glad to see you. See we have this little oddity—"

"Why's the fucking flea dressed like a fucking girl?!" the Shizuka lookalike spat, turning his glare on the doctor.

The mute typed something and held it out for him to see.

"What the hell?" he asked, glancing at Kanra only for her to stick her tongue out at him.

"We don't understand either," Shinra answered. He turned his grin on Kanra and said, "I was hoping to possibly get some blood samples to test out a theory of mine."

Kanra narrowed her eyes at him. She had the sinking suspicion that this man was like her father, never listening to her no matter how much she complained. He always administered tests on her too, and Shizuka as well. If this man was anything like that then she was going to take off to find her precious blonde this instant.

Shizuo stepped toward Kanra threateningly and growled, "What else could it be other than the idiot flea tricking you?"

He made to grab Kanra's hair, but she swerved out of the way. "Hey!" she complained. "I don't have to be here you know! I need to go find my Shizu-chan!"

The mute held up the phone saying, "Who is this 'Shizu-chan- you keep referring to?"

Kanra shrugged. "Who knows?" she asked, not trusting them with Shizuka's name.

"Are you saying you don't know?" Shinra asked eagerly.

Kanra glared at him and kept her lips shut. She was focused on the doctor and the mute, so she didn't notice Shizuo grab her head from behind. She screamed and wailed as he lifted her off the ground by her hair.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PROTAZOAN!" Kanra screamed. "I SAID I WASN'T THIS FLEA ASSHOLE!"

Shinra gave a pitying look and began, "Shizuo, would you please—"

Kanra cut him off, taking out her switchblade and cutting at the idiot's arm. He let go with a growl, holding his arm where she cut him. She huffed in anger and glowered at him with pure hatred. The mute was typing hastily, but neither of them paid attention to her when she held up her phone. They were busy sizing each other up.

Kanra smirked suddenly, whirled around and took off.

"FLEA!" Shizuo yelled, running after her and reminding Kanra of her earlier chase with Shizuka.

Kanra ran, but wasn't thinking too much about her pursuer. She was too preoccupied with her worry of the mutant. Shizuka wasn't as smart as Kanra after all, and the taller girl would probably get into some kind of trouble.

It was this distraction that was what made Kanra lose. She didn't notice the signpost aimed at her head until it was too late. She hastily moved out of the way, but the post still collided with the side of her head. Kanra felt an intense pain, and thought that was what Shizuka must feel like whenever she smashed her head during their chases. Then it was black.

* * *

Shizuka glowered at her feet. She had been listening to Orihara-san talk to the weirdoes from some time, but it was grating on her patience. This man reminded her of Kanra, so it was odd to see him socializing with the others so easily. Shizuka noticed the others' discomfort and smirked. _Well maybe not so easy for them_, she thought.

Orihara-san typed something in his phone and bid them farewell. They walked away happily, the girl urging them to leave Izaya and his girlfriend alone.

"Orihara-san," Shizuka began.

"Call me Izaya," Orihara said with a smile. "It feels odd for you to call me that, and hardly anyone does. Izaya is just easier."

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Izaya then. Are you going to lead me to Kanra or am I going to have to punch you for lying to me?"

Izaya pouted. "Aw that's not nice. I don't even know your name yet!"

Shizuka narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to know it if you continue to be a douche!"

Izaya's eyes widened and he laughed loudly. "No one has ever called me that!" he laughed, clutching his sides.

Shizuka snorted and turned away from him. She took a step just when he stopped laughing and hurried over to her.

"No wait, please stay. I'll find her now if you'd like."

"What's the catch?" Shizuka growled.

"Catch?"

"You've been delaying this whole time, and not asking me any questions. You're either waiting for something to happen or delaying for some twisted reason."

He was still smiling, but shrugged, doing his best to dim the laughter still in his eyes. "No catch," he answered. "As I explained before, I'm just curious."

"And that just then? You aren't the type to socialize."

"What makes you say so?"

"I have eyes. Those weirdoes clearly weren't used to talking to you for long. Sure that one with the hat seemed to know you pretty well, but he was clearly wary of you. One of them just seemed like he want to leave then and there, and the other two were preoccupied with me. Who is this 'Shizu-chan' anyway?"

Izaya's eyes revealed a little shock. He clearly wasn't expecting her to be so observant.

"I'm not dumb," she answered with a glare, crossing her arms to try and stop her hands from forming fists.

"Of course not! But I will have to make a few calls to find your friend, and that would best be done at my apartment. You, unfortunately, would wish to stay here, so I am forced to make due with merely my cellphone."

Shizuka smirked. "If that's what you want, fine."

He eyed her. "And you changed your mind why?"

She shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to guess at."

* * *

Author: I tried really hard to keep them in character. Since Izaya and Shizuo will be included after this, please tell me if I utterly failed making them act like themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ngh! Shizu-chan!" Kanra muttered, trying to hush her voice. "Why are you licking there! Ah! No…don't!"

"Don't what?"

Kanra woke with a gasp, stilling straight up so suddenly that her head collided with the doctor's. He had been leaning over her, and was the one who had spoken. Shizuo, who was standing a foot or so away, snorted and look away.

"What's he doing here?" Kanra pouted, ignoring the doctor's question. She pointed at the monster in the corner and glared.

"He was here to make sure you were alright," Shinra answered. Shizuo snorted again and he continued, "He was worried that he really hurt you, so he helped us take you to my place."

"Can't hurt a flea," Shizuo mumbled.

"Fine!" Kanra complained. She pushed away from the doctor and made to stand up.

"Oh hold on," he warned her, standing up to get in her way. "We don't know if you have a concussion or not."

"I'm fine," Kanra said. Trying an old trick she forced tears into her eyes and begged, "Please, won't you let me go? I need to go find my friend!"

"This 'Shizu-chan' you were referring to?" Shinra asked, trying not to look embarrassed by having overheard her.

She almost scowled but kept her tears by saying, "Well yeah! She's just a little puppy! Please?! I need to find her before something happens to her!"

Shinra looked up at something behind her, and she glanced behind her to see the mute bike rider. She wasn't holding anything to show what she meant to say, but somehow it seemed as if the doctor understood her anyway.

"I can't let you do that," the doctor said with slight regret. "We don't know how badly you're hurt yet."

Kanra rolled her eyes and stood up, forcing him to back up. "Fine then," she said with abrupt directness, "then you're lending me your computer." Walking over to the nearest one, she sat down at the desk and turned it on, being faced with a password screen.

"Hey wait!" Shinra complained, hurrying after her and leaning over her shoulder. The mute did likewise, but without complaint. "What do you need? I can get you anything you want."

Kanra rolled her eyes and typed in a password. It passed, and she was at the desktop. She quickly got into the internet and let her fingers dance over the keyboard.

"How'd you…" the doctor trailed off.

Kanra smirked and answered, "It's easy to guess a simpleton's password. You obviously don't have an extreme sense of security, seeing as the front door isn't even locked right now, so you're password wasn't going to be super complicated. So I used your girlfriend's name and age, estimating it to be about 20 years old." They all looked at her, Shizuo with a raised eyebrow. "Don't mess with my work, or I'll punish you," she said in a cutesy, anime-like tone.

* * *

Izaya entered his apartment with a sigh of content. Shizuka followed with a growl of annoyance. This man was way too much like Kanra, and it was getting on her nerves. The ant she could handle, but this man who was like her but not at the same time was a mystery.

"Help yourself to anything you want from the fridge," Izaya said as he went to his laptop.

Her stomach growled on cue, and she went over to grab something. She just grabbed a banana, not allowing herself the temptation of a pie that was just sitting there, and went to his couch to lounge on. Staring at him because there was nothing else to watch, she began to daydream about her little ant.

"You can turn on the TV," Izaya said without looking at her, probably feeling her watching him.

Shizuka grunted, but just rolled to face the ceiling. She peeled the banana slowly, barely paying attention as she did. She was too preoccupied thinking of the idiot ant getting lost. She didn't notice Izaya watching her as she finished peeling the banana. She lifted it up to her mouth just as she spotted the brunette in her peripheral vision.

"Got something to say?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled, she figured to hide the fact that he had just been staring at her put the banana up to her mouth, and said, "I need a description of your friend if I am to ask people about her."

Shizuka shrugged and bit into the banana. "She looks like you I guess," she said, making sure to swallow before answering. "Longer hair though. She has a furry jacket now, and black leggings."

"And the way she acts?" he asked, turning around to type it into his computer. "Anything she might have done to attract attention?"

Shizuka shrugged. "She's probably been quiet, seeing as I haven't heard anyone screaming in rage. But she acts a lot like you too, all arrogant and secretive. She's easy to read though, just like you." She could tell just from looking at his back that this irritated him. She got up and walked up behind him. "It's easy when you've been with her as long as I have. You probably have siblings, right? So you should know what I mean."

He turned his chair around to comment, but stopped as he saw how close she was. His eyes focused on the banana close to her lips. Knowing he was paying attention, she stuck it into her mouth without biting, enjoying the pink color his face was becoming.

"Yes I know what you mean," he answered quickly, whipping his chair back to face the screen.

Shizuka wasn't fooled. His ears were becoming redder, and she smirked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he said, a little too hastily. Trying to recover his composure he continued, "I thought you were someone else for a second…"

He trailed off and Shizuka saw his body stiffen. His ears were definitely red now, and she returned to the couch to spare him further punishment. "Good, 'cause I'm not gonna do you any favors," she said blandly.

* * *

Sarin: ok, so I gave Kanra awesome hacking abilities, please don't hate me. I thought it was more realistic considering the past I gave her to make her a hacker and not have a bunch on contacts. Also I implied a little yaoi and yuri in this chapter, just to tease those of you who read up to this point purely for smut. ^_-


	9. Chapter 9

"So what _are_ you doing?" Shinra asked, leaning over her shoulder closer than before.

Kanra stopped herself from slashing him with the knife they hadn't taken from her, and answered, "You don't need to know."

Shizuo growled loudly. "Tell us you little louse!"

A chat-room appeared on the screen talking with a person named 'Celty.' The person, obviously the mute, typed, "Are you searching for something?"

Kanra didn't answer, letting them use their eyes.

"I don't really know," Shinra answered. "She's not really using any methods I know of…"

"Oh calm down and back off!" Kanra huffed, glaring at the two men who had moved to breathe over her shoulders. "I'll answer just let me have some space!"

Shinra backed up with his hands raised in surrender, smiling bashfully. Shizuo was biting his lip, and only backed up about a foot. The mute wasn't close by, and was holding the laptop she was using to talk to Kanra.

"Ok I'll tell you," Kanra sighed, turning back to her work. "I want to know some stuff, and I'm hacking into some private areas to find out what I want to know."

"What do you want to know?" Shinra asked.

"I told you, you don't need to know." Kanra went silent, determined not to talk to them anymore.

"Maybe we can help," Shinra said. She heard him step forward again, probably out of curiosity but it still ticked her off.

"Another step and I put a virus on your computer," she giggled, turning her icy grin on him.

"No you won't," Shizuo said, putting out his cigarette butt in a tray on the doctor's counter. "You need that computer to find out what you want, so you won't shoot yourself in your foot."

Kanra chose not to answer.

"So maybe you'll be more helpful if I turn the tables?" he asked.

She hadn't noticed him get closer and he lifted her up again, this time by her jacket. She tried to reach her switchblade, but it had fallen out of her pocket and onto the floor. She hastily grabbed at his arms, trying to dig her nails into his hands to force him to let her go.

"Let me go!" she screamed, using her legs to try and kick the chair at him.

"Only if you promise to tell us who you're researching and why," he said stubbornly.

"It doesn't involve you!" she cried, grunting as her kicks weren't doing anything.

Shizuo was quiet. Kanra tried to swing in a way to allow her to see the other to, trying to see if she could persuade them to get the beast to let go of her. She couldn't see them, and their silence told her all she needed to know.

"Fine!" she growled, stopping her struggling and even letting go of his hands. "Just stop calling me 'flea'! I'm not a flea!" She would have told them to call her 'ant,' but that nickname was reserved for Shizuka's use only.

Shizuo let go, making her butt hurt as it hit the chair. "That hurt meanie!" she complained.

"Explain," Shizuo ordered.

She huffed and glanced back at the screen. "My father, if you must know."

* * *

Shizuka had fallen asleep on Izaya's couch shortly after he had stopped asking questions. She was having a pleasant dream about one of her memories from around a year ago.

It was when she and Kanra had just started going to high school. Kanra had accepted it without argument, but that was never Shizuka's style. She was yelling loudly at their father, claiming that he didn't love them and was subjecting them to torture. Don't ask her why she yelled that, she just did.

"Shizuka calm down," her father said with a sigh. He had already endured more than an earful of her complaints, and had even become irritated at the constant stream of objections. "High school won't kill you, and it'll give you something to do while I'm busy with my work."

"Work?" she spat, glaring and pointing at him. "For years you've said that Kanra and I are your only work! What's so important now?"

He sighed again, this time smiling a little. "I was hoping to bring this up some other time, but I guess I have no choice. Kanra, get in here. I want both of you here."

Kanra, who had been listening just outside the door as always, came in with an innocent look. "You asked for me?" she asked cutely.

Their father smiled wearily. "Shizuka, Kanra, I know you both are getting tired of always being stuck inside this house with nothing else to do all day. Now that I'm going to be preoccupied elsewhere, I had hoped that high school might retain your interests."

"That doesn't answer my question, geezer!" Shizuka growled, crossing her arms and looking away.

"The reason I will be preoccupied," he said with a pointed look at her, "is because of the new addition to our family." Kanra and Shizuka both looked at him with confused looks. He turned behind him and called, "You can lead her in now."

A servant came in with a little girl behind her legs. The servant led the girl to their father's side, and then exited the room. The little girl was young, probably only around seven or eight years old, and her skin was darker than anyone's Shizuka had ever met.

"Meet your new sister," their father said, crouching down and putting a hand on one of the girl's shoulders. "Simone."

* * *

Sarin: yes I know Shizuka's part was pointless, I wrote it to be. I just thought if I wrote an insanely long Kanra part then it would be uneven. Also I thought a little cute addition would be fun to add, can you imagine a little girl-Simon running around Ikebukuro?


	10. Chapter 10

"Why would you have to research your father?" Shinra asked.

Kanra, keeping her emotionless tone, said, "My father has been keeping Shizu-chan and I isolated from the world until high school. It was then that I started seeing how little I really knew about the world. I began learning about everything I could, trying to know everything.

"Around a year ago my father brought a new girl to our house, saying she was going to be our new sister. She's quiet, peaceful, and rather pacifistic. Shizu-chan and I were almost bad influences on her, but that's when I noticed that my father was purposefully keeping her away from us."

"Why would he do that?" the mute typed into the chat-room.

"Would you want a little kid around a girl version of the flea?" Shizuo asked.

"Either way," Kanra said, letting her irritation show her voice, "I used that to see if our father was getting to relaxed in the way Shizu-chan and I acted. I began sneaking out, surprised at how easy it was most of the time. When Shizuka and I finally left for good this morning, it was almost too easy. I started thinking if he let us leave, even pushed us to it, to see how we'd act."

There was silence all around. Finally Shinra broke it by asking, "Is Shizuka the 'Shizu-chan' you were referring to?"

Kanra groaned mentally, saying, "Yes, that's her proper name."

"So she's a person?" Shizuo asked, making his question sound more like a statement, therefore not needing an answer.

"How would you normally act?" Celty typed. "Maybe it's best if you act that way, at least to try and trick your father into thinking you're not onto him."

Kanra shook her head. "I need to find her for that. No one else can play with me like she can."

"What do you mean by 'play'?" Shinra asked.

Kanra was typing away again. "Exactly what I said, but maybe one of you could help me."

Shinra huffed and Shizuo growled. "What's that supposed to mean?" the monster barked.

"Wanton destruction," Kanra smirked, eyeing Shizuo from the corner of her eye. "Sounds right up your alley."

* * *

Shizuka woke up with the feeling of someone watching her. She opened her eyes her groaned awake, wiping the droll from her cheek as she sat up. She glanced sideways to see Izaya looking at her curiously. He smiled, most likely trying to confuse her.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

Izaya shrugged. "Late."

Shizuka rolled her eyes and looked around. The clock on the wall said it was just after midnight. Glaring at him she spat, "Why the hell did you let me sleep so long?!"

Izaya's smile didn't disappear as he replied, "You were talking in your sleep, and I thought it best not to wake you from your dreams."

Shizuka glowered at him. "What did I say?" she asked, not remembering anything.

He shrugged. "Something about Simon. Did you want to see him? His shift is ending soon."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at the name. She knew a Simone, but not a Simon. "Who's Simon?" she asked, yawning widely.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows Simon."

"Not me. Who is he?"

"It's best to show you. I'll take you too him.

He got up, and she got up as well. He bounced around the room, picking up a few cellphones and a couple knives that he didn't want to forget. He seemed ready, but then darted into his room to grab one last thing. He grinned at her when he was ready, leading the way out.

Shizuka wished she hadn't misplaced her cigarettes; she could have used them to help ignore the talkative man. He babbled almost nonstop from his apartment to the train station, and even then continued after the train stopped in Ikebukuro.

"And when I finally got ahold of Shiki," Izaya babbled on, "he told me I was just trying to trick him. After asserting that I wasn't – like I would tell him if I wasn't anyway… I once let him believe that the man he wanted was in Ikebukuro, just so that I could mess with the man here first before letting Shiki and his dogs have him. It's not very common for me, but I do enjoy occasionally 'pulling the wool over his eyes', as the Americans say. Such an odd phrase really…"

On and on he talked, his mind flitting from one topic to another in rapid succession. Shizuka knew that he wasn't saying what he was thinking, but it must have served some purpose to him. He occasionally asked a question, but most of them were rhetorical and she didn't reply.

Izaya's cellphone rang, cutting him off as he was talking about Ikebukuro's urban legend of a headless motorcycle rider. He answered cheerily with, "Ikebukuro's source of never ending knowledge!"

His eyes were shut, so he didn't see Shizuka's mocking glance. He probably heard her snort however, but just chose to ignore it. He mumbled a few times in affirmative, understanding, and negative. Suddenly he shut the phone and continued babbling about how the urban legend was real and was living with a friend of his.

"Who was that?" Shizuka asked as he took a breath.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I know you heard me you flea," she growled.

One of his eyebrows raised and he mumbled, "Flea?" Louder he continued, "That was an associate of mine working to find your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shizuka growled.

"Izaya!" a loud voice boomed. "Too late for sushi, Izaya!" Shizuka whirled around, coming face-to-face with a giant black man with white hair. She gaped at him as he continued, "Oh, your girlfriend want sushi? Come tomorrow and eat. Morning is better to eat sushi!"

Shizuka glanced at Izaya, confused as to why this man had a Russian accent. "No thanks, Simon," Izaya answered. "Just showing the girl around. I thought you might like to meet her."

The Russian, Simon, leaned forward and said, "Pleased to meet you. You eat sushi tomorrow, yes?"

Shizuka glanced around blankly, not sure how to respond. She was saved when she heard a few loud crashes and screams nearby. Perking up, she said, "Sorry, got to go!"

* * *

Sarin: So apparently Izaya is a real chatterbox if it's super early in the morning and he has nothing better to do. Any of you catch that I lost count of when it's supposed to be and how many days have passed? I really should get better at time management in stories, but I can't remember them when I'm writing two things at once. But yes, Izaya babbles, and I would love to be the one listening to him drone on and on and on and...


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Shizuo, you can do better than that!" Kanra called, jumping over the last vending machine he had thrown at her. "Shizuka has better aim than that!"

"Shut up!" Shizuo yelled.

He was super slow in everything he threw at her, having to think about how he normally fought with his rival. It had taken a while to convince him to help, but even then he was still hesitant at causing needless destruction. He really did hate violence, Kanra noticed, he just seemed to forget that whenever it concerned the flea he always chased.

Kanra thought about how Shinra had told her to irritate him to get him to actually fight her. "You're brother's popular, right?" she asked hesitantly, moving a foot to her right to look like she was dodging his badly aimed signpost. "Do think he'd date me if I asked him out? Well, maybe not. If he looks anything like you he's probably pretty ugly. Probably a bad actor too, so is he actually good?"

Shizuo looked slightly ticked, but not any more than that. He smirked, obviously seeing that she was purposefully trying to set him over the edge. He grabbed another vending machine and tossed it at her, clearly aimed to avoid her and not hit anything else of importance either.

Kanra scowled. Shinra had told her that there was probably only one thing that would really get him up to chasing her. As he was bending down to pick up another trashcan, Kanra pulled up her hood to hide her hair. Deepening her voice to sounds as masculine as possible but still believable, she said, "Shizu-chan is a monster, ne~?"

She saw him flinch, and he yanked up the object much faster than he had previously and threw it at her with as much force as seemed possible. Startled, Kanra almost didn't dodge in time to escape injury. The monster yelled in fury, and began running for her to punch her face in.

Kanra giggled and waved a hand at him before turning tail and darting off. She wasn't really scared, knowing that she wasn't going to get distracted this time. Nothing other than Shizuka could have distracted her then, so all she had to imagine was that it was her precious mutant chasing her.

This was ruined when Kanra saw a tall blonde running in her direction.

* * *

Shizuka followed the crowd – well went against it, but she was still following its path – to find where the commotion was. Izaya was in front of her, making it look incredibly easy to work his way between the hurrying people. Shizuka had to shove people out of her way to get through, scowling at whoever tried to protest.

Shizuka was glad she was so tall, or else she would have probably not been able to see what was happening to start the commotion. It was Kanra, standing still but occasionally jumping or moving to avoid a terribly aimed projectile. Across from her was the man Shizuka had faced off with the previous day, throwing the stupid missiles.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya mumbled, stopping next to Shizuka when they were too surprised to move.

Kanra seemed to sigh, and then pulled her jacket's hood up. Whatever she said made the attacking blonde hesitate and then throw his chosen missile much harder and better than his previous tries.

"Kanra!" Shizuka called, her voice failing to go far due to a person's nearby screaming.

She began pushing through a few interested observers again, Izaya choosing to follow this time instead of leading the way.

Shizuka's gaze met the ant's, and the two of them shared a mixed look of elation, concern, and irritation. The look would have been impossible for anyone except them, and maybe their lookalikes who seemed to be much more than just doppelgangers.

That was when everything went wrong.

Shizuka and Kanra were both too preoccupied with seeing each other to see the man who was a little too close. Shizuka's eyes widened as she saw the man grab the brunette, pressing something to her mouth that quickly stopped her struggles.

The man chasing her, having never really cared about the chase, stopped himself before throwing the pole in his hands. He hesitated, trying to comprehend what was happening. After a second he yelled and discarded his weapon, running at the man who was now dragging the small girl to his van.

Shizuka was running as soon as she saw the man. Her eyes were wide with the terror of losing her precious ant again. She mentally screamed at her legs to move faster, trying to use her unnatural strength to push herself farther to speed herself up.

Izaya was quickest, despite having the least reason to catch the girl. He had seen the man's destination before either of the blondes, moving for that rather than the girl and her captor. He reached the van just as it was starting up. He grabbed the trunk, managing to find a grip. He held on as the van sped away from the blondes, not stopping as it almost hit a couple other cars and disappearing from sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanra did not see the man approach her from behind. Too preoccupied with the taller girl once again, she barely put up any resistance against the kidnapper.

She kicked and struggled, taking out her knife to get herself away from him just like she would do to get away from the much stronger blonde. Her head grew light as she breathed, her struggling only making it worse. She stopped struggling, hoping that the man wouldn't be paying enough attention to be sure she was unconscious.

With her eyes closed and her legs dragging limply behind her, she felt the man quickly drag her in the direction of his getaway plan. She could hear the people running after her, almost smiling and exposing herself at the thought of her beloved blonde chasing her to the edge of the world.

The man threw her painfully onto a car's seat, most likely the backseat of a van or big vehicle. Doors were slammed and the engine jumped into overdrive as the person in the driver's seat slammed his or her foot down on the gas pedal.

Kanra's head still felt light, making it annoying to do nothing but lay there acting unconscious. It also made it difficult for her to pay attention, so she was unable to understand the men whispering to each other up front, though she heard their voices and tried to dedicate the sounds to memory.

Kanra stopped fighting the unconsciousness that was taking over her mind, knowing that her blonde was definitely too far to help her now. She relaxed and let her mind drift.

* * *

"KAAAAAANRAAAAAA!" Shizuka screamed, looking for something to throw after the car.

She found a light-pole and decided that it was probably aerodynamic enough to cover the distance. She reached for it, only to find a hand reach out to stop her. She glared at the hand's owner, only to find herself facing the man from a couple days ago. He was obviously less irritated, but his face was still contorted into a mix of anger and submission.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Shizuka growled, smacking the man's hand away but not grabbing for the projectile. "What makes you think you have any right to get between me and that van?"

The man gave her a neutral look and didn't answer.

"You're the asshole she was fighting with aren't you?" Shizuka spat. "Why weren't you paying attention! It was your job to watch her!"

The man lifted an eyebrow at this, but let her continue.

"You should have seen the man earlier!" she spat, her voice breaking. Turning into sobs she continued, "You should have done something to stop him! You should have run faster to catch them! You should have…"

"Who are you talking about?" the man asked in a detached tone, "Me or you?"

Shizuka glanced up at him, surprised that he was actually taller than her, and gave him a pleading pitiful look. She refused to cry, even in front of this man who reminded her so much of herself.

A loud horse's whinny sounded nearby, and a motorcycle roared to a stop near them. Shizuka looked up and noticed that the girl was wearing a very tight riding outfit, all black to match her bike.

Not seeming to notice Shizuka, the girl typed something on her phone and held it up to show the blonde man. It read, "Just passed Izaya hanging onto a van. Any reason you know about?"

The man barked out a laugh and answered, "Yeah! The girl flea was taken by this weird man, but was dragged off before I could do anything. For some reason the flea jumped onto the van as it took off. Hell if I know what he's planning!"

The rider nearly dropped her phone. Quickly she typed and held it back up, her hands shaking so hard it was hard to read. "What?! Are you sure? I'm going after them! Call Shinra and tell him what happened."

The woman pulled her phone back when she saw the blonde nod. She lifted her bike into a wheelie, turned completely around, and sped away in the direction she had come from.

Shizuka was about to ask what that was about, but the man pulled out a phone and dialed someone. When the person picked up he said, "Yes. The girl flea was taken by someone, the flea jumped onto the van that took her, and Celty is chasing them down. There's this girl with me too, seems somehow connected with it all, but hell if I know. …Ok then. We'll be over in a bit."

He shut his phone and Shizuka whirled on him. "What the hell? Who's that girl? Who were you talking to? Most importantly: WHY AREN'T WE CHASING DOWN KANRA?!"

The man sighed and replied, "I'll let someone else explain. He's better at weird stuff like this. The girl is Celty, and we're not chasing your friend because she is. She'll tell us where they end up, and then we'll go get your friend back, okay?"

Shizuka narrowed her eyes at him, matching his stern look. "Fine," she growled. She mentally told herself that in an hour she would chase after the car no matter who was following them.

* * *

Sarin: So yeah...kinda unbelievable that Kanra, Izaya's clone, would be captured so easily. I chalk it down to being in love. Love does crazy things, but I bet you never thought it could get you kidnapped, huh?


	13. Chapter 13

Kanra jolted awake as a man grabbed her ankles and yanked on them hard. She cried out in pain, falling out of the car onto concrete. She tried to get up, but someone had beaten her too it, yanking her up and tying her hands together behind her back. His friend also put a blindfold over her eyes, covering her nose a little to ensure that she saw nothing of their surroundings.

Kanra was shoved from behind, making her almost fall over onto the concrete again. She walked slowly, counting her steps to determine the distance. A man behind her occasionally shoved her to disrupt her count, but she wasn't so easily distracted when there was nothing to do besides count. The man pushed her one last time, shoving hard enough to send her sprawling onto the floor.

"Enough," an all-too-familiar voice said in a sigh. "I said to get her, not kidnap her. Where's the other one?"

The man standing behind her said in a rough voice, "The blonde was too difficult to nab. Figured we'd get her in a bit. This one was harder."

Kanra used her legs to get into a sitting position. She shifted her shoulders around, trying to work out the kinks in them. As she did this she said, "So Father, you've brought me back."

* * *

"Who the fuck is this?" Shizuka growled, pointing angrily at the skinny nerd in a labcoat. "You said we were going to someone to help!"

The man smiled awkwardly. "My name is Shinra Kishitani, and I think I know your friend."

Shizuka glared at him, but didn't make a move towards him. That alone should have proved that she wasn't going to hit him…yet.

"Is her name Kanra?" the man, Shinra, asked.

Shizuka snarled. "I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who you both are and what exactly you have to do with Kanra."

Shinra's smile turned pleasant. "I already said my name and this is Shizuo Heiwajima, I'm sure you've heard of him. We happened to—"

"Nope," Shizuka interrupted. She turned to the blonde man she said, "Stop thinking so highly of yourself. Don't assume anyone's heard of you."

The man smirked. "I'm not assuming anything, he is."

Shinra grinned. "Sorry if you haven't. Um…how should I put this…?"

"I don't care," Shizuka growled. "Just tell me what you have to do with Kanra." She had her arms crossed over her chest, and was having difficulty keeping them still. She wanted to punch this guy for delaying, but was determined not to lose her temper.

Shinra nodded. "Of course. See, I found her being chased by someone, and treated her to lunch. I was curious as to why she looked like a friend of mine, but couldn't find anything."

Shizuka clenched her hands into fists. "So," she murmured almost too quietly for him to hear, "you're the reason I was separated from her."

"So you were the one chasing her?" Shinra asked. "I should have assumed. After all, you two look and act very much like Izaya and Shizuo."

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "That weird flea is nothing like my ant."

Shizuo lifted an eyebrow at her. "By flea, do you mean Izaya?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yeah. That weirdo said he'd find Kanra for me. Then he took off after her when that bastard stole her!" She clenched her jaw and stomped the floor. "That freak didn't help me very much!"

Shinra's smile was curious now. "Would you mind telling me about yourself?" he asked. "Your friend refused to help very much."

Shizuka snarled at him. "No. You two are going to help me find the ant, and then I'll be on my way."

"Is this 'ant' you're friend Kanra?" Shinra asked. "Also, I am curious as to your relationship to her. She referred to her father as yours as well, making you two sisters, but that does not seem right."

Shizuka snorted. "She's not my sister, dumbass. She's a sneaking ant!"

"But you are very concerned with this girl who you were chasing down recently," he added. "I assume you were trying to hurt her, but your concern for her confuses me."

Shizuka growled and glanced around. She saw the sun coming up, the sky slowly brightening in the weirdo's window. "You have ten minutes to tell me where she is," she warned. "After that I'm going to destroy your pathetic city to find her."

Shinra's smile actually disappeared, glancing at Shizuo. A phone chimed and he checked his cellphone. Grinning widely he said, "Celty has just found where they're keeping your friend. I'll tell you where to go then, and you can go get her back."

He got a piece of paper to write down the address, and Shizuka remembered something. "Um…" she began. Both men looked at her, and she glanced away to not meet their eyes. "Um… I don't really know this city that well. And… well… well I'm gonna need one of you to show me the way."

Shizuo chuckled. "Fine then. I'll show you the way. Might be fun."

Shinra beamed and handed the location to Shizuo saying, "Give Celty my love!"

* * *

Sarin: Just a warning, Kanra's parts are going to be pretty boring unless you like story builder, which I hope you would since you've read this much.


	14. Chapter 14

Kanra's father sighed, and a creak told Kanra that he leaned back in his chair. Kanra heard one other man breathing, but no one else was in the room. She could tell a window was open by the loudness of the bird calls and the light breeze that shifted Kanra's hair a little.

"Where is your sister?" the man to her left asked kindly. "We've been looking everywhere for her."

"I don't have a sister," Kanra answered politely.

"Shizuka," her father sighed. "Where is she?"

Kanra shrugged, finding it slightly hard by the way her hands were tied behind her. "I don't know. I was looking for her when your idiot grabbed me."

Her father sighed again. "Why do you two have to be so difficult?" he asked. "I've done everything to try and make you two perfectly normal humans, and yet…"

As he trailed off Kanra finished, "And yet we turned into clones of our fathers, ne~?" She heard both men take in a sharp breath. She chuckled and continued, "It's not very hard to figure out, is it? I mean, they even look like us. Guess the nature vs. nurture people will love this!"

"Except Simone doesn't act any different," her father said coldly, as if shedding the persona of her father once and for all.

"Sorry we ruined your little experiment," Kanra giggled.

The man next to her smacked her hard across the face. She fell over, bashing her head pretty hard against the floor.

"Where is Shizuka, Kanra?" her father asked in his cold voice.

"What can I call you now?" she asked, sitting back up in defiance to her assailant. "I can't really call you 'father' since you aren't really. Want to tell me your name? It strikes me as impolite that I am turning eighteen and still don't know your real name."

Another slap, this time with the back of the man's hand, struck her and sent her sprawling. She spat out some blood at where she hoped her father was sitting. She got back up, only to be slapped down again.

"Maybe I should give you time to reconsider telling us," the man that had been her father said in an even colder voice than before. "Tie her to the chair."

* * *

"So the bastard's in there?" Shizuka asked, staring up at the huge skyscraper and tapping her foot.

Celty nodded as Izaya chimed, "Yep!"

"Shut it flea!" Shizuo barked.

"Ne~, that's not nice Shizu-chan!" the flea whined.

"Both of you stuff it before I punch your teeth out," Shizuka growled. She wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice. She just wanted to get the ant and never let her go.

All three of them stared at her. Celty recovered first and typed, "I would have charged in, but Izaya said it would be best not to."

Izaya nodded. "Leave grunt work to the grunts," he said, motioning his head at the two blondes.

"What was that flea?!" Shizuo growled, picking up the brunette by his collar.

Shizuka thought about it. "I think it'd be best if I go alone," she said calmly. "They're probably after me too, since Kanra hasn't really pissed off _that_ many people."

"Unless the guy mistook her for the louse," Shizuo spat, setting said man down.

"So I'll leave you guys here," Shizuka said, glancing at them all. "See you soon then!"

Shizuka jumped and grabbed the edge of the brick wall, pulling herself up only to jump down to the other side. No one challenged her, so she kept moving. At the base of the building came the real fight. Ten men with guns and crowd-control bats all charged at her as if she had set off some kind of alarm. She quickly dispatched with all of them, panting as the last man fell to the ground unconscious.

She moved inside through a garage that had been opened. Inside were five more guys. Two shot her with taser guns while their three companions moved closer with their guns pointed. She had paused when the tasers hit her, but quickly got rid of the other three. When the two were reloading she bashed them both over the head, knocking them out fairly simply.

She was breathing hard now. She knew she was strong, so this should have been easy for her. For some reason however, it was tiring her out a lot quicker than it normally would have.

Three more guys came out of an elevator, pointing their guns at her. She was too tired to move quickly, just taking one step forward in challenge.

"Geez," Izaya muttered, his face suddenly close to her ear. "Figured you'd have more in you than that."

A black scythe appeared from nowhere, seeming to cut the men in half before disappearing. The men fell to the floor, unconscious like the others, without so much as a scratch on each of them. Shizuka turned and saw that the black rider had summoned the scythe, standing off of her bike in a stance similar to one the grim reaper would have when collecting souls with his similar scythe.

"Give her a break," Shizuo growled. "She probably hasn't slept properly for a couple days, and I don't think she's eaten either."

"Shut up," Shizuka growled half-heartedly, "I don't need your help." One cue her stomach growled, making them all look at her with knowing looks. "Shut up," she murmured again, holding her stomach.

"So which floor is she on?" Shizuo asked, glancing at a map on the wall that explained what business owned each floor.

Shizuka shrugged. "I don't know who took her, and I don't think any of these guards will be willing to help."

Izaya grinned evilly. "Give me a minute," he said, grabbing a man who seemed to be waking up. He pulled the man into a side room and shut the door. After a minute the man screamed, but was silent. A few minutes passed, and a muffled pleading was heard.

The three of them glanced at each other, all curious to what Izaya was doing but also knowing it was better to not know.

Izaya came out of the room without the man, grinning widely. "She's being held on the eighteenth floor," he said easily. "There are much fewer guards stationed after here. They believed that no one would get past here."

Shizuka nodded. "Then I'll use the elevator and go and get her."

"Hold on," Shizuo said, stopping her with an outstretched arm. "I'm going with you. Anyone else with a gun will put you out."

"I'm fine!" Shizuka asserted, smacking his arm away.

"Then what's this?" Celty typed, pointing with the hand that wasn't holding the phone to a spot on Shizuka's side. The cloth there was steadily getting redder and redder as she bled out of where a bullet had grazed her.

"Fine," Shizuka growled. "But I'm going to give the bastards a piece of my mind!"

"That shouldn't be much," Izaya chuckled quietly.

Ignoring him, the two blondes got into the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

Kanra tried to rip free of her restraints, knowing it was useless but still hoping they had messed up somehow. The man who had been hitting her hand dragged her to a new room, and then tied her to a metal chair that was as cold as ice.

"HEY!" Kanra called. "Can someone bring me water? I'm thirsty!" The had left her alone, still blindfolded, and hadn't returned for a while

"SHUT UP!" someone called.

That was all Kanra needed to hear to know that she was still being monitored. Someone may not be in the room with her, but there was probably something for them to see her.

Kanra whipped her head around, succeeding in loosening the blindfold and making it slip to hanging down from her ears. She shook her head around a little more, making it fall to her neck. Then she observed the room.

It was small and built to keep people in rather than out – the lack of a doorknob on the only door making this clear – but still had a couch so as to look like someone's bedroom rather than a prison. Looking around some more, she noticed that there were a few dolls sitting on the ground, shoved to the wall to be almost invisible.

Kanra smiled, recognizing one of the dolls as belonging to Simone. The girl was always carrying one around with her, so she had probably been in this room sometime and had dropped a few. That, or this was her room but with bed things removed to appear to not be inhabited by anyone.

The door opened, and Simone walked in with their father. Simone was carrying a tray of food, but didn't look at Kanra as she moved to the couch. She picked up one of her dolls, and settled down staring off into the distance.

"Come to apologize?" Kanra asked with a smile.

Her former father rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was still standing between Kanra and the door, apparently going for an intimidating look. "I want to know where Shizuka is, Kanra," he said coldly. He glanced at Simone, and Kanra saw the small girl jump and hastily begin eating the bread on her tray.

Kanra shrugged. "Hell if I know. I already told you it's pointless. Hey, can I have some of that bread?"

Simone finally glanced at Kanra, but then looked to her father for an answer.

He smirked. "No, Kanra, you may not. I've decided the best way to deal with you is slow torture. Take it slow, my teachers always told me. See, immediate punishment doesn't seem like it will work with you, and I thought the slow way would be better."

Kanra tried to shrug, but failed. "You going to starve me then?"

"More or less," he said, his smile turning pleasant. "I thought it would be best to make you feel how angry I really am."

He left then, leaving Simone behind with Kanra. On cue, Kanra felt the fans in the room turn on and blast in hot air. It irritated her, but just annoyed her. She could easily ignore it.

"How have you been, Simone?" Kanra asked politely.

Simone stared at her and murmured something in Russian.

"Sorry blondie and I took off," Kanra continued. "Was he really mad?"

Simone nodded and said in perfect Japanese, "Father said that toys need to know when they're old and used up."

Kanra felt a flash of anger, but hid it from the smaller girl. "Well you were always his favorite," Kanra replied. "He didn't want the mutant or me contaminating your innocence."

Simone shook her head. "No. Father wanted me to be something I am not, and for that he decided I was too much of a waste. After you two left, he decided that he didn't need me either."

The girl lowered her eyes back to her tray of food, no longer eating. That was when Kanra saw the scars lining Simone's face. They were faint, probably caused a long time ago or treated well, but they made her look other places. Because the girl was wearing a skirt and tank top, Kanra could see the scars that covered the girl's legs and arms.

"Want me to hurt him back?" Kanra asked kindly, grinning widely at the smaller girl.

Simone shook her head. "No. It's pointless. Father is done experimenting, and has finished his Beta."

* * *

"Come on," Shizuka and Shizuo grumbled together. Shizuka was tapping her foot as she watched the floor indicator slowly increase, and Shizuo fiddled with the cigarette in his mouth. "Come on!" they growled, seeing the floor move to seven.

The elevator stopped and opened up. They both glared at the little light before lowering their gazes to the eight men blocking their exit.

"I'll have you come with me, little girl," an armored man said, pointing a gun at her. All the other men were armored as well, but with their guns focused on Shizuo. They looked nervous, fidgeting around and their hands shaking.

Shizuka glanced at Shizuo and said, "Sure."

She stepped forward and slammed a fist into the man's stomach. He fell to the floor, hugging his gut as she moved on to the next one. Shizuo had stepped out to help her, and together they quickly finished off the eight annoyances.

"Want to find the stairs?" Shizuka suggested, glancing at the elevator.

Shizuo shrugged. "Probably a good idea," she agreed.

They strolled down the hall they were in. The floor was an insurance company and all of the workers who saw them jumped and ran for cover. Soon no one was in their way, and they followed the little signs indicating where the stairs were without much trouble.

They didn't encounter another problem until they opened the door to the eighth floor. A man was standing with his back to the door. Shizuo KOed him pretty easily, but Shizuka groaned when she saw the security camera pointing directly at them.

A high-pitched whine pierced the air as the pair stepped into the hall. Within seconds three more men found them, and in five more seconds the men were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Where do you think she is?" Shizuo asked, breathing out a puff of smoke.

Shizuka shrugged. "We can just try every door and find out," she suggested.

"My kind of plan," Shizuo agreed with a grin.

* * *

Sarin: Simone's here! Yes, she's a pointless little girl, but I like her and felt like I needed to have her. Also, I think it would be hilarious to be in the office when Shizuo and Shizuka strolled through. Would make work a lot more bearable.


	16. Chapter 16

Kanra felt her eyes droop and her shoulders sag. She was no longer sitting straight up, slumping as much as she could in the chair without breaking her restraints. Simone had left a while ago, her father coming to take her after interrogating Kanra some more. Now it was annoyingly hot and Kanra was getting too tired and hungry to care about much.

She did her best to look much stronger than she actually was, but couldn't get the strength or effort to sit back up. Her lips were cracked, and her mouth parched. The heat also made Kanra exhausted, making her fight to keep her eyelids open. Her stomach growled and she glared at it.

The door banged open and her former father stomped in and shortened the distance between them with two long strides.

"Gonna ask me stupid questions again?" Kanra giggled, her voice sounding tired and used up.

He ignored her, moving behind her and messing with her restraints.

When Kanra felt them loosen she asked, "Gonna let me go since you realized I'm telling the truth?" Kanra asked, her voice a croak.

"Shut up," he growled as her last restraints came undone. "You're going to come with me like a good girl."

Kanra blinked and was about to ask something before he took out a syringe and stabbed her with it. Her vision blurred and disappeared. "Wha…?" she asked, her voice trailing off as she lost the ability to think.

* * *

Shizuka opened another door, this one finally being useful. She and Shizuo hadn't been very successful in finding anything, only more guards in groups of twos or threes. This room was full of computers and beeping sounds, clearly some kind of control room. There were only three surveillance monitors, two on the exit and one showing a room with a girl in it.

Eight men were there, four on computers and four more just hanging out. They all looked at Shizuka, and the four men standing around took steps toward her.

Shizuka ducked as she heard her companion step behind her. He threw a computer stolen from another room at two of them, knocking them out instantly. The other two paused, staring at their companions for a second before charging at their attackers.

The four on computers were up now as well, but they were too late to stop their remaining guards from falling to the ground after one punch from one of the blondes. One of them fainted, the color draining from his face as the last guard fell. Two others backed away into the far corner, huddling together like cowards. The last one stood his ground, glaring at the attackers defiantly.

Shizuka stomped over to him. "Tell me where she is," she spat, spittle landing on the defiant man's face. He snarled at her, but did not answer. She gripped his collar and lifted him into the air. "NOW!" she yelled, shaking him a bit.

Shizuo glanced at the two cowards and moved over to them. "What's all this?" he asked calmly.

"Um…" one of them began.

"No!" the defiant one shouted, ignoring Shizuka and trying to turn to face his fellows.

Shizuka shook him, but when she realized she wouldn't get anything out of him she threw him at the wall. His body collided with the barrier, denting it and leaving a red mark where he collided after his body slid off.

The remaining two huddled together closer. One of them was a woman, Shizuka now saw, the first woman she had seen among the guards. They were both also wearing labcoats, obviously some kind of nerds or scientists involved with something.

"Why did you steal Kanra?" Shizuka growled, taking a threatening step toward them.

The woman huddled closer to her partner as he said, "Well men were sent out to retrieve two escaped subjects, but only returned with one. I don't know if—"

"Tell me where she is!" Shizuka spat, cutting him off.

He pointed an arm to the only monitor that showed a room. Where before there had been a girl now was nothing but a chair showing on the screen.

"She should be in that room!" the man gasped, pulling his arm back. "If she's not we don't know!"

Shizuka growled and tightened her fists. She rushed from the room, closely followed by her male counterpart. He said nothing, but she knew what they were both thinking. They needed to find Kanra before she could be taken away again, with the possibility of never being found again.

* * *

Sarin: I know I support Shizaya, but anyone who over feminizes Izaya irritates me. Kanra is the same way for me, and by making her a helpless hostage...damn I'm getting irritated with myself. Almost at the end!


	17. Chapter 17

Kanra felt herself being carried like a sack of potatoes over the man's shoulder. She wasn't counting steps, and didn't have her eyes open to see her surroundings. Her head hurt too much for such trivial things. The bouncing was all that occupied her, everything else that entered her brain slipping away as she tried to focus on it.

Kanra wasn't stupid. She knew she should be trying to escape from the man carrying her, or she should be watching to see when the best opportunity to escape would be. The problem was that whatever the man had injected her with was muddling her thoughts. It kept her mind on the present.

She bounced as the man shifted her to his other shoulder but kept jogging. She distantly heard her name being shouted, but that thought was gone as she felt the man holding her pick up his pace.

* * *

Shizuka rounded a corner and saw a man carrying Kanra over his shoulder. "KANRA!" she screamed, darting after the man.

He darted forward as well, away from Shizuka and yelling something the blonde couldn't be bothered with. Just as she was within reaching distance of the smaller girl, she felt something collide with her and ram her into and through a nearby wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she growled, crawling out of the crumbled remains of the wall and the desk that she had hit coming through the wall.

She stood up and saw Shizuo confronting a giant man, the man catching each punch Shizuo aimed at him. The man didn't seem too concerned with the rage on the blonde's face, but had a blank look as if he were too tired to fight back.

Shizuka screamed and charged at them. The man grabbed her punch with one of his hands and spun her around with the second one. She toppled to the floor, having lost her balance when her opponent had spun her.

"Must not hurt," the man mumbled, sounding too dim-witted to speak correctly.

Shizuo punched with his right hand, the man catching it with his left. Shizuo's left fist darted out, but the man caught that one in his right hand. Shizuo tried to head-butt the man, but the man endured the hit.

Shizuka decided to use her lower center of gravity to her advantage. Without standing up, she lunged at the man's legs, succeeding in making him fall to the ground on his back. He released Shizuo's fists and the blonde stumbled away from the strange man, face covered with blood.

Shizuka and Shizuo both drew back their fists to punch the man's face hard enough for it to cave in, but he surprised them but jumping up with lightning speed. He took off at a run, confusing the hell out of Shizuka as he fled.

* * *

Sarin: Forgive me for making this section shorter! It was this or make it ridiculously long and I felt that this was the better idea. You're patience with me will be rewarded with lemon!


	18. Chapter 18

Kanra blinked her eyes open, managing to get enough effort to do so, and realized that they were no longer moving.

She fell to the floor, and grunted as the floor hurt her side. She was happy it was carpet. She fell in a way that she could see what had made the man drop her. A man with dark hair and a soft-looking jacket was standing in front of her captor and holding out a blade. She smiled faintly and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the carpet against her face. She wished it was the man's jacket, if so then would have probably been much softer.

A loud stomping made her open her eyes again. A large man hurried into the room and charged at the dark-haired man like a bull. That thought made her smile as she saw the man jump away like a matador.

Her captor picked her up again and ran. She saw a flash of light that was moving towards them, and something made her catch it. It was silver and sharp. Her mind clicked and named it a knife. Why did she need a knife? Did she even know how to use one?

* * *

Shizuka and Shizuo followed the retreating man, not even coming close to matching his speed. They finally caught up with him in a large room. The man that was carrying Kanra was retreating from another door, and the giant was occupied with a flash of black somehow dodging the brute's lightning quick punches.

Izaya jumped away from the giant, barely missing the man's deadly strike.

"Flea?" Shizuo asked, too stunned to act.

"Yes Shizu-chan," Izaya said with a slightly irritated tone. "It's me. Now if you feel like being helpful, this brute looks right up your alley."

Shizuka heard the scorn in his tone and didn't move, just as Shizuo crossed his arms to enjoy the show. They exchanged a look and said together, "No."

"Ah!" Izaya gasped, dancing away from the giant with increased effort. The room was so open that he didn't have anything to put between him and his attacker, giving the advantage to the opposition.

Shizuka glanced at where the man had disappeared, and took a step in that direction. Turning to Shizuo she said, "Screw it. Help him out and then follow me." She took off at a run, not looking back to see if he listened.

Shizuka caught up with the man quickly. He was by an open window, and was leaning back inside as Shizuka crashed into him, pinning him to the window. He gasped in pain, and the window cracked behind him as she shoved him against the glass harder.

"Hello Shizuka," he croaked.

Shizuka gasped and loosened her grip slightly. "Father?" she asked, stunned.

"I knew this was the only way to get you back," he said with a polite but pained smile. "Kanra refused to tell me, despite how much I pleaded for her to help me reunite our family."

Shizuka blinked and loosened her grip further. "Why didn't you just come find us?" she asked.

He blinked sadly. "I tried. I looked everywhere for you, but couldn't find you. So I paid some men to find you, but I didn't pay them what they wanted and they trapped us here. Please let me go. We have to leave before reinforcements arrive."

Shizuka blinked again. Something didn't add up. "Where's Kanra?" she asked, completely letting him go as she looked to find where the small brunette had gone.

A sharp pain in her back made her gasp. She was prepared to see the ant standing over her gloating, but was surprised to see it was her father. He twisted the knife in her back and whispered in her ear, "By now Kanra's body would have splattered all over the concrete, but don't worry, you will join her shortly."

Shizuka summoned the last of her strength and punched him. Being too surprised with her reaction, he forgot to dodge and took her hit full in the face. His face crumpled and caved in, leaving a bloody mess as his body finally crashed into the opposite wall.

Shizuka tore the knife out of her back and looked out the window. She nearly cried when she saw Kanra hanging safely from her hood that had attached itself to a gutter corner one floor down. As she watched, however, Shizuka saw the hood begin to tear and eventually snap under the brunette's weight.

"NO!" Shizuka screamed. Without thinking, she jumped out of the window to save her precious ant.

Her hand closed around Kanra's arm just as Shizuka remembered that she had no way of getting back up. She felt air wrap around her as she pulled Kanra's body to hers, locking the girl into their final embrace.

Shizuka saw Shizuo's and Izaya's look out of the window as she thought about dying. Just as she decided she didn't care as long as she had the ant, she saw black stretch out to her sides and felt herself land.

Only, it didn't hurt. She realized that the blackness wasn't her vision giving out, but rather Celty's magic catching them and slowly lowering them to the ground. Shizuka sighed in relief as she realized how exhausted she was, and let herself give in to the haze that had been clouding her mind for a long time.

* * *

The last thing Kanra remembered was the man holding her taking her knife. She hadn't protested, and was rewarded with the rush of air all around her.

Then Kanra was lying on a soft bed with things poking out of her arms. She looked around, but the room wasn't familiar. She pushed herself up and tore the IVs from her arms. She made to get up, but the door opened.

"You're awake!" Shinra cheered, moving closer with his ever-present smile in place. "It's been a while."

Kanra blinked and slowly her fuzzy memories returned. She recalled her former father carrying her throughout the building, Shizuka shouting her name, being rescued by the man who looked like her only to be taken again, and then being thrown out of a window.

"Where's Shizuka?" she asked, examining her arms to see if the IVs had left any holes.

"She is at Izaya's house," the doctor answered. "He offered since I didn't have enough beds to hold both of you." Seeing that the name meant nothing to her, he answered her unasked question, "Izaya is the man who looks like you."

"You're probably wondering if I found out anything about us," Kanra said quietly, looking up at him defiantly.

"Well yes, of course," he answered truthfully, "but I see that you really want to visit Shizuka right now. I'll get Shizuo to escort you there, mostly to make sure you don't collapse on the way."

Kanra followed him from the room, not even protesting that she didn't need anyone to escort her anywhere. She didn't know where her origin lived, and if Shizuka's origin knew then she was happy to follow, as long as they were going.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Sarin: So these following parts will be more 3rd person omniscient so I won't focus on only one character. Light yuri warning, but nothing hard-core. Enjoy!)**

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Kanra screamed, letting tears escape as she ran for her beloved mutant. The girl glanced over and looked just as happy as Kanra felt. The two collided, holding onto each other, never wanting to be apart again.

"Well that's something new," Shizuo said, letting out a puff of smoke as he slowly joined them. They had walked towards Izaya's house as Shinra had told them to, but had met Shizuka and the flea half-way. The blonde girl had obviously wanted to see the brunette as much as the other wanted to see her.

"You annoying ant!" Shizuka whined, tears falling from her eyes as well. "Never disappear like that again!"

Izaya shrugged and smirked at Shizuo. "Well aren't they lovey-dovey?" he asked sarcastically.

Kanra pulled away from Shizuka's embrace slightly and replied, "As long as you promise to never leave my side," she answered her blonde.

Shizuka responded with moving her lips down to meet Kanra's. Kanra's heart seemed to almost overflow as they kissed, not able to get enough of the other girl. Kanra opened her mouth slightly to allow her precious blonde access, and their kiss deepened.

Shizuo's cigarette dropped to the ground, and he felt his face redden as he watched. He looked away, only to meet the equally embarrassed gaze of Izaya. The two shared a look, and then whipped their faces away to avoid further embarrassment.

Shizuka held onto her dear ant, never wanting to part from her side again. They pulled apart to breathe, and Kanra stared at her blonde with lust filled eyes.

"Um…" Izaya murmured, not used to being so embarrassed. "We _are_ in the street."

Kanra ignored him and moved her mouth back to Shizuka's, grabbing onto the other girl's hair for something to hold onto. She knew that is was both too early and too late for many people to be out. Those that were were most likely drunk or working the nightshift. They had no one to fear, even if they cared what others' thought.

Shizuo's face was so hot that he couldn't stand it anymore. He stomped over to Kanra and forced her away from Shizuka. Thankfully the smaller girl let go of her hold on the blonde's hair, or else some would have been yanked out.

"HEY!" both girls complained, glaring at the tall man.

"Continue later," he said, trying to ignore his embarrassment. "I need to sleep sometime tonight, and I'm not staying here to watch you two make-out."

The girls obeyed with scowls, and he released the brunette. She rushed to Shizuka's side and latched onto her arm, refusing to let go. Izaya smirked and began walking.

"Where are you going, flea?" Shizuo asked angrily.

"Well they need somewhere to stay," Izaya answered in his usual arrogant tone, "and Shinra will start pestering them as soon as they step into his apartment." As an afterthought he added, "And your apartment is too small."

"I'm not leaving them to you," Shizuo growled.

Kanra stuck out her tongue. "I don't want to go to any smelly guy's apartment!" she whined.

Shizuka shrugged. "I don't really care as long as there's a bed. I guess it's up to the flea."

Izaya smirked as Shizuo huffed, "Well I'm still not leaving them to you. I'm coming too!"

Izaya shrugged and pulled out his phone. He typed away with one hand, the other lodged into one of his pockets. Kanra and Shizuka followed, letting him lead the way. Shizuo huffed again and pulled out a cigarette.

Shizuka asked to borrow one, so he lent her one and gave her a light. Inhaling deeply she glanced down at Kanra's head which was lodged firmly against her arm. "I think you'd be cute with short hair," Shizuka said suddenly, drawing Kanra's attention.

Kanra thought about it. "Like Shizuka's? I like that length!"

Shizuka smiled. "Sure. I'll cut it when we're at the flea's house."

"Why do you call him a flea?" Kanra pouted.

"'Cause he is one," Shizuo answered with a chuckle.

Shizuka smirked in agreement. "Pretty much. If it upsets you though, I can stop. You'll always be my ant."

"I want to be Kanra-sama!" she cheered, grinning at the taller girl's concern.

Izaya laughed. "Me too! The Shizu-chans should call me Izaya-sama instead of 'flea'."

Shizuo barked out a laugh. "Like that'll happen flea!"

Shizuka puffed out some smoke and answered, "Only if you stop calling me Shizu-chan."

"Aw but it's cute!" Kanra complained.

Shizuka smiled and held onto her brunette tighter. She felt the need to be touching the ant, as if not touching her meant she'd disappear again.

"This is boring!" Izaya complained, whirling around to stop them.

"What?" Shizuo growled, trying hard not to smack the flea.

"I agree!" Kanra chimed in. She let go of Shizuka's arm, much to the taller girl's disappointment. "Just walking there is boring! I want a little action!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Well deal with it," he growled. "There's no way to make it more interesting, so you'll just have to put up with it until we reach the flea's place."

"There is one way," Izaya smirked. He jumped over to Kanra and planted a kiss squarely on her lips.

Shizuo and Shizuka froze, too stunned to do anything. Meanwhile Kanra and Izaya grinned at them and darted away.

"**FLEA!**" the blondes screamed together, darting after them as if they were hunting dogs after a fox.

* * *

Sarin: That was my first time writing any form of making-out and I hope it didn't suck. Also I always find it funny when people pair characters with another version of themselves, such as Hichigo&Ichigo or a Izaya&Kanra, but I couldn't resist a simple kiss. I don't think he could have done anything to anger them more at that moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: randomness ahead! If you do not like, skip and move on. You have been warned!**

* * *

Shizuka burst through the apartment door, too furious to bother opening the door gently. It banged against the wall, making Kanra jump from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Shizu-chan!" Kanra cheered. "My Shizu-chan wins!"

Shizuo stomped inside, banging the door shut behind him, silently glaring at them all as if he didn't know who to hit first.

"Ah Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined, "How could you lose!"

"Shut it flea!" Shizuo spat. "You're lucky I don't tear you apart right here!"

Kanra jumped up and ran to hug her blonde. Shizuka hugged back after a brief pause, letting her anger dissipate into the air almost as quickly as it arrived.

"But that made the run more fun!" Izaya grinned. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that."

Shizuka pushed Kanra away and asked, "You know what's even more fun than that?" They all looked at her as she went to the kitchen. She grabbed the pie off the counter and threw it at the flea, hitting him directly in the face.

Shizuo burst into laughter as Shizuka chuckled, the pie falling from Izaya's face and hitting the floor pan first. Kanra's laugh joined in with theirs, and Izaya's face was unreadable as he just stood there.

Shizuo moved over to pick up the pan, only for Izaya to beat him to it. The informant smashed the remains of the pie into the bodyguard's face, letting out a loud laugh of his own at Shizuo's startled expression.

"I want some pie too!" Kanra complained.

Shizuka, always one to tease, answered, "There's plenty here for all of us." Walking over to the informant, she grabbed his face and licked his cheek, collecting all of the whipped cream that was still there.

He recoiled from her, and Kanra giggled. Moving over to her lookalike, she licked his opposite cheek, making him back away and cover his face for fear of them continuing. He quickly wiped away the rest of the pie on his face, not allowing them time to beat him to it.

Shizuo glanced away, a little irritated at how close they were to the flea. He wiped some of the whipped cream off of his own face, and licked it off of his finger. "Mmm! This is pretty good!" he said, impressed that the flea had good taste.

"I want some more!" Kanra whined.

Izaya jerked away from her, inadvertently moving behind Shizuo.

"Want some?" Shizuo asked the flea, picking up the tray and getting another finger for himself.

He had meant for Izaya to get some for himself, but obviously the flea hadn't understood that. Instead of taking the tray, Izaya's mouth closed around Shizuo's finger, sucking the whipped cream off as Shizuo quickly pulled his hand back.

"It is pretty good," Izaya admitted, not seeming to notice what his action was doing to the blonde man.

Shizuka had gotten a fork, and grabbed the tray from Shizuo's grip. Taking a bit for herself, she then fed a bite to Kanra. Izaya took the fork when she offered it, but then gave it to the other man.

"You like sweets more," Izaya said with a smirk. "Too much will make you fat though!"

Shizuka growled and eyed her body critically. Shizuo took the fork and cleaned the pan, ignoring the flea as best he could.

"That's mean!" Kanra complained. "Take that back!"

"Are you going to make me?" Izaya mocked.

Shizuka and Kanra shared a look. Together they attacked the flea, licking off the imaginary pie remains, knowing it would bother him more than anything else.

Izaya tried to protect his face from their onslaught, but failed against the two of them. He was about to submit before feeling his jacket tighten around his collar and jerk him away from them.

Shizuo had yanked the flea away, not really sure why. He and Izaya exchanged confused looks as the girl's exchanged knowing ones.

"No fair!" Kanra complained. "That's not fair male Shizu-chan!"

Shizuka smirked. "What time is it?" she asked.

The others looked at her, obviously not thinking of the time. Izaya glanced at the clock on his desk and answered, "One in the morning."

Shizuka faked a yawn and said, "Well I'm tired."

Kanra smiled. "Me too! I'm going to sleep!"

Shizuka smirked. "Since you only have one room flea, we're going to borrow it. Night boys!" Kanra grabbed onto her arm, hugging her tightly as they walked to the room.

* * *

Sarin: Sorry for the bit of OOC-ness there with the pie. I wanted Shizaya and that meant finger-sucking goodness!


	21. Chapter 21

**Sarin: So this is the yuri chapter. You have been warned! If you do not want to read the sex scenes, skip to chapter 23 as the chapter after this will be yaoi.**

* * *

Shizuka shut the door and locked it, knowing for certain that she didn't want to be interrupted. Kanra turned and eyed her seductively, backing her way over to the bed and leaning against it.

Shizuka loosened her tie and took off her sunglasses. She kept her arrogant smile until she moved over and joined her lips to Kanra's. The two girls held onto each other, getting as close as they could through the clothes.

Both thinking the same thing, they began working out of their clothes. Shizuka pulled off Kanra's jacket as Kanra pulled off Shizuka's tie and vest. Shizuka pushed forward, forcing the smaller girl onto the bed and taking off the girl's leggings as she did so.

"Ugh, Shizuka," Kanra muttered. "Wouldn't it be easier—"

She was cut off as Shizuka kissed her, wanting to absorb every last bit of her lover. The blonde took the opportunity to take her own shirt and skirt off. She broke the kiss as she lifted Kanra's shirt off. Kanra gasped at the cold before worming out of her skirt to join her lover in almost complete nudity.

"My lover's hot," Shizuka murmured against Kanra's neck, having found her way there when the brunette was getting out of her skirt.

"Not as hot as mine," Kanra purred, wrapping her arms around the other girl's back to release the bra strap.

The bra fell off, and the brunette's lips quickly found their way to one of the taller girl's nipples.

Shizuka gasped, digging her fingers into Izaya's sheets.

Kanra's mouth continued on one nipple, letting her fingers work on the other. Once they were both nice and hard, her right hand moved south. Her hand felt the wet cloth protecting the last of her lover's modesty.

"Not yet," the blonde whispered, pushing her lover back down. Quickly clipping off the other girl's front-clasping bra, she yanked it off of the other girl as she attacked the girl's nipples with her own mouth.

"AH!" Kanra gasped, not able to control her volume as she gripped the other girl's hair. Her toes curled, unable to control her body due to the extreme pleasure it was feeling.

Shizuka didn't waste time moving south. Her mouth moved to the other nipple as her hand moved south, slipping easily underneath the thin cloth.

"No!" Kanra gasped, not meaning it.

Shizuka stroked her, not bothering to remove the cloth. Kanra gasped each time, her breath heating the air and making it thick with lust.

Kanra knew that she shouldn't be allowed to enjoy this ecstasy alone. She kept one hand in her lover's hair, but moved the other down to the other girl's weeping need.

Shizuka gasped against her lover, jerking her head up to kiss the other girl passionately. Like that they stroked and fingered each other, gasping and moaning against each other until they came, soaking their underwear completely.

They girls gasped and breathed deeply. Shizuka removed the offending pieces of clothing and pushed her partner up to the head of the bed.

"Ready for the second round?" Kanra asked unnecessarily.

"As if you have to ask," Shizuka whispered, her lips already less than an inch away from the other's.

* * *

Sarin: This is the first sex scene I've ever done. I've read a lot of yaoi, but little yuri and being a virgin I don't have any first-hand experience. Hopefully it didn't read that way. To top that off my sister would kill me if she knew I wrote something this...sexual. I think the next chapter will be better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sarin: YAOI WARNING! Seriously, if you don't like, don't read. If you like the story without the yaoi then skip this chapter for a boring finisher.**

* * *

Izaya's face was getting hotter and hotter as time passed. His room wasn't far enough away from the living room that he couldn't hear the girls through the walls. He hoped that Shizuo was better at ignoring it, or else things would get weird.

No such luck. Shizuo felt the exact same as the brunette. He was trying to keep a poker-face, but his face was quickly growing redder with each sound he overheard. He was about to leave, under the pretense of going to out smoke, when he saw the way the noises were affecting the flea.

As if the moans of pleasure weren't enough, the look on the flea's face made Shizuo lose it. He felt his blood travel south, and was up in and instant to go and take care of it in the bathroom. Only then did he remember that he didn't know where the bathroom was and would have to ask the flea.

Izaya looked up as the blonde moved, hoping for something to focus on instead of the sounds that were gradually making him more excited than he needed to be when stuck with the monster. Instead, his eyes saw the other man's reaction to the girls' noises and he hurried to try and hide his own excitement.

"Getting excited, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased, begging that Shizuo was too slow to notice his similar situation.

"Shut it flea," Shizuo barked, "just tell me where the bathroom is and…" His voice trailed off. His eyes had previously been looking anywhere except at the flea, but when they landed on him after a round of the room he saw something ridiculously funny and yet not. "You too huh?" he asked in a voice as emotionless as he could make it.

Izaya's face seemed to heat up even more and he stood hastily to fight against his rival. "Don't say that so casually!" he gasped. "One would almost think—"

He cut himself off, not wanting to go down that path. He glanced at the protozoan, hoping he hadn't heard the implied ending of the sentence.

Again, no such luck. Shizuo's face became blank, obviously thinking through what Izaya had said. Izaya cursed his luck. Who knew that the protozoan was so observant?

Shizuo shoved Izaya onto the couch, shifting to be lengthways for comfort.

"What the hell are you—!" Izaya started shouting.

He was cut off when Shizuo's mouth covered his, effectively killing the exclamation at its source. Izaya tried to shove the stronger man off, but Shizuo was possessed, not giving up for anyone. They separated to breathe, but Shizuo again cut off Izaya's protest before it was finished.

Izaya felt embarrassingly weak, not even able to fend off his rival. His knives were on his desk, and he doubted the monster would allow him time to go and get them.

Shizuo was growing impatient. He felt the need in his groin and wanted it sated. He moved his hands to Izaya's nipples, knowing they would make the flea as crazy in need as he was. The other man broke away from their kiss to gasp and moan, trying to push away but without any force now.

Shizuo smirked as he kissed the flea again. He let go of the other man's nipples, feeling them hard against his own chest as he pressed himself against Izaya. He pushed down on the flea with his chest, but at the same time moved his hand down to grab the other's need.

Izaya gasped at the new pressure he felt on his clothed groin. He tore away from the blonde's kiss, gripping the other man's shoulders in pure need. He hated how weak he was, giving in to the monster as easily as he was, but if it fixed the painful need then he could deal with the results later.

Shizuo used his hand to lower the other man's clothes, allowing him better access in order to pleasure the man underneath him. He heard Izaya hiss at the cold, and moved his face to the flea's neck. He jerked the other man's member, sucking on the flea's neck at the same time.

Izaya gasped and dug his short fingernails into the other man's shoulder. He didn't know if he felt more embarrassment or pleasure, only that it made him want more. And _soon!_

Shizuo continued to stroke the man, reveling in the gasps and groans that tore from Izaya's throat. One he felt that the brunette was close he stopped. Ceasing his hand's motions, he released his shoulders from the flea's grip and turned the flea around to face the couch.

"Wha—?" the flea began in a moan.

Shizuo cut him off when he inserted the first finger into the flea's entrance. The flea gasped at the suddenness, but didn't complain as Shizuo inserted another finger, and then _another_.

Shizuo noticed the flea's toes and fingers curled in pain, and smirked as he finished his preparations. He leaned over the flea and whispered into the other's ear, "Don't worry. It'll feel good again soon."

Without further warning, he removed the only barriers between his need and the flea, and shoved himself into the smaller man. Feeling a little too much eagerness, Shizuo fully sheathed himself in his partner, making the other man gasp in pain.

Izaya felt like his insides were being ripped apart. He bit down on the couch's arm, not caring if he damaged it at all. Once he was used to the feeling of Shizuo inside him, he relaxed his jaw and said, "Get it over with."

Shizuo didn't need any more encouragement. He pulled himself out until just his head was inside, and then shoved himself inside again. It didn't take him long to find his partner's prostate, and then he managed to hit there almost every time.

Izaya felt Shizuo against his back, and every time the blonde hit a certain spot it sent a wave of bliss through him. His own need felt neglected, so he moved his hand to take care of it. Shizuo's hand met his, and together they matched the other man's rhythm.

Not much later, they both came. In his ecstasy Izaya screamed out, "SHIZUO!" gasping as the ecstasy slowly faded and left him feeling tired. Shizuo climaxed just after the flea, grunting in pleasure as he shot hot liquid into the smaller man.

Shizuo pulled out and fell back onto the couch, breathing deeply. Izaya kicked off the pants and boxers that still clung to his feet, and fell down as well.

After a while, Izaya moved closer to the blonde, resting his head on the bigger man's chest.

"Oi!" Shizuo complained, leaning up in his elbows to look at the other man better.

"Shut up," Izaya growled. "My ass is going to hurt, and it's your fault."

Shizuo let his complaint die and just laid back down, enjoying the mixed feelings of what had just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue: (I didn't feel like getting rid of Simone but I never really explained what happened to her, so I decided to write this stupid little extra ending. Not really important unless you're like me and want all the random holes explained.)**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Simone asked in a quiet voice as Shizuka led the way. The three of them were strolling through Ikebukuro looking for someone, but Shizuka wasn't good at remembering directions and she was the only one who knew where he was.

"Because we think this is for the best," Kanra answered with a smile. Shizuka glanced over at her and thought that the smile looked fake, but she couldn't tell what the smaller girl was thinking right this instant and let the thought go.

"But I just want to go home," Simone mumbled, hurrying up to be right on Shizuka's heels. She didn't like how much people were staring at them, especially her.

"You can't," Shizuka grumbled, letting out a puff of smoke. It was the last one in her pack, and she'd need to buy more soon. It made her irritable, as Kanra kept stealing her cigarette packs claiming they were pollution.

"Don't worry," Kanra said cheerily, "you'll like this man. Our friend said so." She had looked up the man earlier, digging up everything she could on him, and deciding he wasn't a creep like the other people she'd met in this city.

"Ah," Shizuka said, walking up to a giant man in wearing mostly white and calling out to people as they walked buy. "Here."

Simone did her best to look brave as the three of them walked up to the tall man who had turned his attention to them. "Good time for sushi, Izaya's friend. Come in, Russia Sushi is best sushi around."

Kanra lite up. "Oh! Yes please! That sounds great!"

"No, idiot," Shizuka sighed while rolling her eyes. "We don't have any money and said we'd go meet Shinra."

Kanra pouted but accepted it. She knew they weren't able to eat, but enjoyed acting in front of people. The man, however, didn't seem to be paying attention to her and was instead focused on Simone.

"Orihara-san said he had talked to you?" Shizuka said, taking the last drag of her cigarette.

Simon smiled down at the little girl and said something in Russian.

Simone perked up and replied eagerly. They exchanged a few other phrases before Simone glanced at Shizuka as if asking if this was real.

"You'll be fine staying with him, right Simone?" Kanra asked, grinning down at the smaller girl.

Simone turned to the big man and asked something in Russian. He replied with a huge grin and stood up straight. Then she turned to Kanra and nodded. "I'll see you again, though, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Shizuka said nothing but Kanra nodded. "Of course," she said happily. "Are you going to stay with him now?"

Simone asked Simon something in Russian and he nodded, answering in Japanese, "Of course. More help is always useful!"

Shizuka nodded and Kanra waved as they backed away. Three high-schoolers walked by and distracted the two Russians, and Shizuka left without a backwards glance.

"So…" Kanra muttered, "What now?"

Shizuka shrugged. "We're going to get this stuff with Shinra over with."

Kanra nodded. "Then can we have some fun?"

Shizuka smirked. "What kind of fun do you have in mind?"

Kanra gave her an evil smile back and didn't answer.

* * *

_Sarin: So that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first thing I've ever finished, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Shizaya is my favorite pairing, and I will most likely write more fanfictions of them in the future. Please review and tell me how I did, good or bad I just want to know. Thank you so much for reading! Just the thought of people actually reading this whole thing fills me with pleasure! Now I'm getting sentimental. Damn. Well thank you again for reading!_


End file.
